Broad long-term objectives: The broad long-term objectives of this work are to identify (i) novel antifungal drug targets and (ii) inhibitors of these antifungal drug targets. Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1 of this work is to identify mutants in fungal-specific amino acid and vitamin pathways that undergo nutrient-specific cidal starvation and/or are highly deleterious due to the accumulation of toxic intermediates. Specific Aim 2 will involve the construction and characterization of the corresponding mutants in C. albicans and C. neoformans. [unreadable] [unreadable] Relevance: Because there are relatively few antifungal drugs and because of the side effect profiles / efficacy of the available antifungal drugs, there is a great need for novel antifungal drugs. The health relatedness of this project lies in the genetic identification of novel antifungal drug targets. Because the targets will be in fungal-specific pathways, inhibitors should have minimal side effects. Because inhibition of the targets will result in the accumulation of toxic intermediates in the fungus, inhibitors should be effective antifungal drugs. [unreadable] [unreadable] Relevance of this research to public health: The public health relevance of this work is in its focus on the identification of novel antifungal drug targets that are fungicidal. The identification of fungicidal antifungal drugs, which is a long-term goal, will greatly improve human health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]